


In Ibiza.

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Ibiza, M/M, summertime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курорт на Ибице, разгар лета, никто больше не смотрит футбол, и самое острое напоминание о скомканном в кулаке июне - трэки Гетты на дискотеке в ночном клубе.<br/>Их здесь никто не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Ibiza.

Они стоят у бассейна, в тёмных очках, босиком, пятки грызет раскаленное темное дерево террасы. Эрик кривится и ворчит, жарко ведь, а Деле смотрит снизу вверх и клюет того в губы через слово. Его пальцы сцеплены в замок у Эрика на спине, большим пальцем он легко поглаживает поясницу, ложбинку позвоночника, чувствует, как горит и плавится взмокшая кожа под его ладонями. 

Курорт на Ибице, разгар лета, никто больше не смотрит футбол, и самое острое напоминание о скомканном в кулаке июне - трэки Гетты на дискотеке в ночном клубе. Их здесь никто не знает, просто двое парней, дурачащиеся в одном гостиничном номере и околачивающиеся вечерами на берегу. Проваливаются в пену волн, впитывают черноту ночи и иногда, в мимолетном приливе нежности, переплетают пальцы.

На них даже не смотрит никто, если не считать пары косых взглядов от раскрасневшихся боровов, поджаривающихся на шезлонгах под пляжными зонтиками. Деле затылком чувствует их мелочное раздражение и застывшее в водянистых глазках желание покачать права, но у Деле под конец сезона было много свободного времени, чтобы вместо прав подкачать плечевой пояс, и теперь по его округлившимся мускулам бугрятся вены, а Эрик вообще стоит без футболки. Сколько бы Деле ни повторял, какой он на самом деле жирный трехэтажный свадебный торт с белой глазурью и кремовыми розочками по бокам, такая принцесса, с начала лета Эрик вдруг стал крепче и жестче, будто его масса наконец наполнилась твердыми мускулами, над которыми он работал с самой предсезонки. Теперь пресс его на ощупь словно выложен плоскими морскими камнями, обтянутыми бархатистой кожей. Есть, чему позавидовать. Только когда Эрик смотрит на него сияющими щелочками глаз и поджимает губы, чтоб не рассмеяться, к зависти примешивается теплое чувство гордости за его успехи. Наверное, это признак эмоциональной зрелости. 

С другой стороны, Деле драматично обижается, когда Эрик забывает его заказ в Старбаксе, так что.

Из слов Эрика, отделенных друг от друга короткими заткнись-ты-уже-поцелуями Деле, можно сложить длинную нудную жалобу на предполуденное условно-испанское солнце. В одиннадцать утра вокруг них по террасе отеля снуют полупьяные девушки в бикини, соблазнительно обхватывающие коктейльные трубочки губами, полуголые парни, перебежками передвигающиеся от затененных уголков под навесом к бару и обратно, обычные туристы, родители с детьми, шумные компании. Когда Деле поднимается по спине Эрика выше, того резко подкидывает от боли и он хнычет Деле на ухо сорвавшимся высоким голосом. Непонятно, как он, такой из себя англичанин, светловолосый, светлоглазый, белый, как капля молока в чашке традиционного терпкого английского чая, вообще выживал в португальском климате, когда полчаса на солнце - и всё его тело идет неровными красными облаками пятен.  
Деле смеётся, _ты такой слабак, Дайет_ , целует его в колючую щёку и уводит в отель. Ему все равно не нравится плейлист здешнего бара, слишком много Никки Минаж и старых испанских песен, а поплавать в бассейне они еще успеют. 

В номере кондиционер, телек во всю стену и сдвинутые кровати. Еду можно заказывать из ресторана по внутреннему телефону. Горничная заправила разворошенную с утра постель и прибрала пустые бутылки из-под питьевой воды. _Потому что Эрик Дайер - ненасытный водлохлёб и растяпа_. Деле следит, чтобы Эрик не уминал без разбору хлебные палочки и канапе с сыром. Эрик в ответ бьёт его по рукам, когда Деле подхватывает ломтики картошки и макает их в острый соус. Деле будничным тоном, посмеиваясь, рассказывает, сколько в каждом блюде холестерина и как, вероятно, в одном из его сосудов уже начал расти гадкий тромб. Эрик пихает его в бок, валит на кровать, говорит, _Делбой_ , и Деле думает, что никогда не позволит своей маме так себя называть, потому что то, как произносит это детское прозвище Эрик, не вяжется с приличными вещами. Пальцы Деле в масле и соусе, он хватается ими за белую майку Эрика и за его загривок, опрокидывает на себя, и Эрик даже не спорит.

Эрик еще в самолете описывал ему планы на этот отдых. Оторваться на пляжной вечеринке, искупаться ночью в океане, проснуться с мертвецким похмельем; прогуляться к центру Старого Города, найти пиратские башни и древние пещеры; может, смотаться в Сан-Антонио.

В первый же вечер после шота самбуки и дольки лайма с солью, Деле прихватил Эрика за ушами, потянул на себя его лохматую голову и поцеловал, _впервые_ , пока горло еще жгла выпивка и из глаз искры сыпались. 

Здесь их никто не знал. Никто больше не смотрел футбол.

Рот Эрика медленно, нерешительно раскрылся ему навстречу. У Деле колотилось в голове, _зачем мы тогда, по-твоему, вообще летели на этот остров, ты придурок._ Кто-то засвистел в их сторону. Бармен громко опустил на столешницу бокал с пивом. Пролилось. Эрик нервно дернулся и сглотнул, и Деле успел подумать даже о том, что, возможно, он весь этот год неправильно понимал Эрика, что Дайер, он такой для всех, уютный, смешной, доброжелательный, португальское воспитание и чуть заметный акцент в окончании фраз; и что если Эрик сейчас отстранится, у Деле больше никогда ни на кого не встанет, потому что вот он, у него в руках, живой и желанный, со вкусом солоноватого пота и сладкой мяты от жевательной резинки, и больше Деле ни о ком не может думать, не может представить себе никого другого на месте Эрика, не после всего того, с чем они справились, вместе.

А потом Эрик послушно потянулся вперед и положил тяжелую руку ему на бедро, на голую кожу под шортами. Деле шумно вдохнул, чуть не свалился с высокого стула у барной стойки и втянул Эрика в тяжелый, плотный, как глина, поцелуй. Они терлись носами, наклонялись, прилаживались друг к другу. Ладонь Эрика сжалась у него на ноге, и у Деле волоски на затылке встали дыбом в ответ. Ему было необходимо прямо тогда вплавиться в Эрика, пока их языки ласкали друг друга, и застыть в том моменте, как насекомое в янтаре. 

Затем Эрику придется подождать с прогулками по городу пару дней, потому что Деле не собирался вылезать из номера, пока его рот не онемеет от поцелуев.

Когда наутро звонит Эйч — кажется, Поче решил связаться с международниками, поддержать или дать втык, — он разрывает связь, как только на экран выводится картинка. В диалоговом окошке после троеточия, от которого так и веет скептицизмом, всплывает, _omg lol, я проспорил Сонни двести тысяч вон, это ведь волчонок Дайер там_ , а затем, вдогонку, _сукины вы дети_. Эрик спит крепко, и Деле уходит в ванную, чтобы перезвонить. В зеркале над умывальником его лицо кажется незнакомым. Сытая самодовольная улыбка и морщинки у глаз, которых он раньше не замечал. На шее под подбородком у него красивый засос. Деле самому хочется губами прижаться там, где касался Эрик, потому что. Телефон вибрирует, Деле листает ленту диалога. 

_конвертируй 200.000 вон_. 

_хотя подожди._

_только если у вас был секс._

_да или нет. не звони мне._  
_  
конвертируй 100.000 вон_.

Деле отправляет Харри смайлик с высунутым языком, справляет нужду, быстро бреется, выкручивает краны в душе на полную мощность и идет будить Эрика. Душный горячий день начинается, ярким солнцем вваливается в открытое окно их номера, Деле хочется мороженого и на воздух, спуститься к океану, потолкаться среди прохожих. Их здесь никто не знает. Можно липнуть друг к другу на людях, делить одну бутылку на двоих, держать руки в карманах его джинсов, все такое. Но когда Эрик лениво открывает глаза и мягко, по-детски причмокивает губами, не понимает еще, где и что, Деле больше ничего не хочется. _Ты усатый бородатый волк._ Валится рядом с ним, раскинув руки, и думает, кто из них вообще взрослый.

Они всё-таки выбираются за город, к пиратским башням. Эрик с любопытством осматривает здания, забирается на прибрежные холмы, фотографирует, читает указатели у дороги и туристические брошюрки. Деле кажется странным, что можно вести себя так натурально, обычно, но в этом весь Эрик, его уверенное, устойчивое присутствие, устоявшиеся манеры и привычки. Это не значит, что он не ловит пальцы Деле, сбивающие фокус, и не сжимает их легонько своими, или не называет его вполголоса _carinho_ , просто Деле сам не замечает, как, напялив огромные наушники, пританцовывает под _One Dance_ и просто, дышит, подбивая гальку старыми бутсами и особо не глядя по сторонам.

Они хорошо проводят время. Деле следит, чтобы Эрик не обгорел на беспощадном солнце белых пляжей. Эрик силой вытягивает у Деле из рук четвертый бокал. Они поднимаются в свой номер по лестнице, которой никто не пользуется, и подъем выходит очень долгим, потому что они спотыкаются на каждой ступеньке и смеются в поцелуй, который никто не видит. Они осуществляют все планы Эрика, чтоб тот потом, довольный, хвастался фотографиями в инстаграме. Они, естественно, осуществляют единственный план Деле.

Но Эйч не проигрывает 200.000 вон.

Эрик мычит из-под подушки, что не собирается давать на первом свидании. Деле подсчитывает в уме и ухмыляется, но не рассказывает, сколько этих свиданий у них накопилось. Ему просто некуда спешить. Эрик смотрит на него, медленно, долго, что-то в груди откликается на этот взгляд, и Деле кажется, что всё будет. 

_Всё еще будет._


End file.
